The Wolf
by Datenshi Blue1
Summary: Right after the Hokuto Cup, so there's spoilers... And, yeah, Akira centered... and there's even some smut...


**Disclaimer: **Not mine... Well, if they were I wouldn't have to write this and call it a fanfic...

**Warning:** Shounen-ai/yaoi. Rated NC-17 because there's some smut (yeah!!)

**Notes: **Not much to say here. Just... ok, this is weird, I know it. But I realized I had a great time writing this. This is for Kitsune Jade because it's thanks to her that I decided to write it. I gave my best to this, and will post it without a beta reader, so maybe there are some things wrong/weird. I apologize, my English is still crappy.

**THE WOLF  
By Datenshi Blue.**

Touya Akira placed his hand against the glass of the window. In the end, he had been the only one able to win. In the end, Japan's strength was nothing compared with both China and Korea. His fingers curled, forming a fist that started shivering slightly against the flawless surface. No. That was not right. That was not the end. Weren't those very words what he had whispered to Shindou as they left the game room? Shindou and his whims. Shindou and the mystery surrounding him. Shuusaku, Sai, Shindou, what was going on? Akira growled, fighting the urge to slam his fist against the glass of the window of his room. Always Shindou. And he had been so close too. And still that Ko Yeongha had insulted him. That red-head cocky asshole. Akira smiled bitterly, no one would be able to recognize the cold Touya-kun in that sack of emotions that was his body right now. 

He let his arm fall to his side, releasing the tense strength that was keeping his fingers curled in a tight fist.

"Why?" he asked to the empty room. It was barely a whisper. "Why, Shindou? Why won't you tell me?" 

He walked towards the bed, and took a seat there, both his hands resting in his lap. It had been a really beautiful game. The cocky korean guy was strong. Akira would have liked to play him. He had had trouble reading Shindou, that was a fact, and still had been able to respond correctly, to read far beyond his teammate. And Shindou, he had gotten stronger. Even though he had lost both games, Akira could feel him right behind him. And catching up. That both excited him and worried him. He could not understand Shindou, no matter how much he tried. And he tried. After giving up on him a long time ago, he had found out that Shindou was promising. Was more than promising. He had even gone as far as to tell Shindou that his go was everything he needed. And he was satisfied with that. But was he?

Ko Yeongha's face appeared again before his eyes. That had happened since the day they had first met. The cold face appearing randomly before his eyes. Akira frowned slightly annoyed. Why was he picturing both Shindou and Ko Yeongha? Absently, he realized his hands had become fists once again. Why would someone as strong as Yeongha talk crap about Shuusaku? There was something fishy going on, and once again he could not put his finger on it. Damn. Shindou had changed his world. Had messed everything. And now that other guy was making things worse. And there he was, Touya Akira, the most promising Japanese go player of the so-called new wave, sulking like he had lost the final of some important tournament. And he had won, too.

Because he couldn't lose being Second Board.

That would have been intolerable.

And even worse, Shindou might have won. Against the wolf.

The wolf. Akira sighed, deciding that he was much too tense and tired to think about that. Because there wouldn't be any other reason for him to think of Ko Yeongha like a wolf. Even more... there wouldn't be any other reason for him to think about Ko Yeongha_ at all_. 

He closed his eyes as he let his back fall against the soft bed. He was actually tired. He thought he would never be tired of go, but after spending three whole days in Yashiro's and Shindou's company, he was drained. And this Hokuto Cup had been harder on him than he had thought. Of course he knew how strong China, and especially Korea were, but he had thought maybe a miracle would happen. That the old Shindou... 

Akira turned around, resting his head over his bent arm. Not that again. But some part of his disobedient mind kept wandering, playing with the idea of a game between the old Shindou, what Akira had gotten used to call 'Sai', even if he wasn't really sure about it, and the korean red wolf.

Ko Yeongha wouldn't have stood a chance.

And he would have loved his pained face, the angry look in those icy eyes. The cocky smile crumbling and disappearing as Sai severed his head as he had severed Akira's head once, a long time ago. If that was Sai at all. Why he was so obsessed over the korean player, he himself did not know. He blamed it on the exertion, and maybe even on Shindou's tears. Shindou had moved something inside him, with those tears. It was something else than connecting the past with the future. It went beyond those words. And it made him think of his father, when that weird night he had looked at him from the shadows. Afraid to make the slightest sound that would have delated him. His father, sitting in front of his goban, waiting for someone to play next. Waiting for... 

... _someone_ to play the next move.

Shindou's tears had moved him. And the korean words Ko Yeongha had said after Shindou's answer made him think that the arrogant...

_bastard, his mind wanted to scream, an annoyed feeling of guilt spreading inside him...._

... the arrogant boy had not been disrespectful of Shuusaku. He obviously had wanted to fire Shindou up. But why?

And most importantly. Why did he keep thinking about him?

A knock on the door started him. He jumped to his feet and put his clothes in order before unlocking the door. A tall figure hurried inside the room, kicking the door shut and a pair of strong hands fell over his shoulders, pushing him towards the wall. Akira's head bumped against it painfully, and he closed his eyes, swallowing a moan.

The intruder leaned towards him, pressing his lips against Akira's. They were warm, wet and demanding, and Akira was just too happy to oblige. He lifted his face, pressing his head against the wall, and almost getting on his tip toes to close his arms around the broad shoulders of his frantic attacker, his fingers caressing the soft silky hair.

"Easy, boy" Akira whispered against those lips. A soft laughter answered him, but it was soon silenced by another kiss. Akira slightly opened his lips when he felt the teasing tongue asking for permission, and welcomed it with his own tongue. His heart was going faster by the second.

Big hands started working on his shirt, agile fingers of a go player unbuttoning it fast and getting rid of it, throwing it along with his jacket to the floor.

"Why" the other boy asked. "Why wasn't it you today?" 

Touya Akira trembled under the caresses of those fingers, his own hands undoing the other's shirt, and pushing him softly towards the bed. He lifted his face to look into those eyes. The eyes of the leader of the pack.

"That's your fault..." he whispered, an amused smile in his lips. "You had to talk crap about Shuusaku, and fire Shindou up. He's been dying to play you for a week."

"What's that guy problem with Shuusaku anyway?" Ko Yeongha asked, throwing Akira on the bed and straddling him, his fingers brushing teasingly over a nipple on their way down, until they reached his navel, and further down, the rough fabric of his already unbuttoned pants.

Touya Akira closed his eyes, abandoning himself to the feelings the korean pro was releasing in him. How things have ended like this, he did not know. Something had happened when they had met. Some electrifying feeling that shocked Akira as his eyes met Ko Yeongha's for the first time. He had not been able to stop thinking about him since then. But that was yesterday, right? It looked like a whole lifetime had gone by, though. But it would be ending the next day. With the arrogant wolf leaving for his country.

Akira moaned, shivering under Ko Yeongha. They had shaken his world. Akira had known peace for a while. Then the old Shindou broke that peace, and started haunting him. In time Shindou started haunting his dreams too, and even his fantasies. But he was so out of reach, Akira had thought it would drive him crazy. Making him his rival, being his obsession was not enough. He wanted more. 

But Shindou was dense. 

That is why he let both Yashiro and Shindou sleep in the same room, at his home, while he stayed awake all night, trying to free his mind of Shindou's spell.

And then, Ko Yeongha had looked at him like that. And had smiled. He still was not sure that what he was doing was not a major mistake. Maybe he was just burying his feelings for Shindou letting the korean player touch him like that. Something that would bring peace for a while, then guilt, then oblivion. But he had not been able to resist his predatory eyes, when last night he had come to this very room to ask about Shindou. Always Shindou.

They had been talking. For hours. Akira had been actually surprised to find out that Yeongha was a nice guy, and that the arrogant pose wasn't everything there was to him. And somewhere along the night, the korean boy had kissed him. And Akira had kissed him back. 

And that had led them to this. And the wild sensations that were shaking his body as Ko Yeongha kissed and caressed him. 

He knew they were going too fast.

But he also knew they hadn't any time left.

That is why he closed his mind to almost everything when he felt Ko Yeongha's hand grabbing his length. The thoughts that screamed for Shindou along with the ones that screamed for Yeongha being pushed towards the back of his mind, losing himself into this battle, the same way he gave his best to the games he played. He could hear himself moaning when the red-head's lips left his mouth to suck at his nipple, leaving a trail of kisses on their way down to his navel. The long silky hair of the tall boy was tickling him, and the Japanese player was panting, moaning softly, one hand caressing the head of his lover, the other clutching the sheets.

Another soft moan escaped his lips as Ko Yeongha's tongue licked the tip of his cock before taking him into his mouth. Akira did not know whether to ask him to stop, or let himself be drown into the unknown sensations. The hand that was caressing the korean pro's hair tumbled down to rub his back, as he parted his legs to give Ko Yeongha a better access. He did not want to think at all. Did not want to think of Shindou doing the very same thing to him, the bleached hair, just as soft and silky as the korean player's was. His eyes, warm and gentle, so different from Ko Yeongha's icy and arrogant ones. His callous hands, and his scent, and... both Shindou's and Ko Yeongha's faces flickered before his eyes, and Akira wasn't sure about what he wanted or who he wanted it from anymore.

He felt himself exploding into Ko Yeongha's mouth. Screaming his name, or had it been Shindou's? He felt his body relaxing, and his hand letting go of the sheets from a kind of detached point of view. He narrowed his eyes and saw the beautiful face looking at him, a hand wiping the wet lips as he smiled at him. Akira smiled too, trying to remember how to breathe normally, shivering in anticipation, because those eyes were telling him that they had just started having fun, and the night would be long. And too short at the same time, because in the morning Yeongha would be going back to Korea, and he would go back to his one-sided, hopeless love.

As Ko Yeongha leaned forward to kiss him again, he closed his eyes, giving in to him completely. It was too late to regret anything now. He would think about it in the morning. Maybe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you read all the way here, click and review!!! Thanks!


End file.
